ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Monster Amusement Park
The Mega Monster Amusement Park is a location in Ninjago. History The Snake King Some time after all five Serpentine tribes were unleashed, the Ninja received word of a Serpentine attack on the Mega Monster Amusement Park. They rushed to the scene, eager to battle the snakes and show off their new suits, only to find a crowd of people already staring at a group of tied-up Serpentine. The Ninja learned that the Serpentine had been handily defeated by Samurai X. Nya and Master Wu arrived as the Ninja fumed over being upstaged; Wu suggested that his students take this as motivation to better themselves before rushing off to the ferris wheel. The Ninja ruminated on their master's words, and concluded that the one destined to become the Green Ninja would be the Ninja skilled enough to capture the Samurai. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine discover that the first Silver Fangblade is hidden inside the amusement park, so Pythor goes to find it. When they go inside, everyone assumes that the Serpentine are mascots wearing costumes and think nothing of it. As Nya is preparing to confront the Serpentine, Jay invites her on a date to the amusement park, to which she agrees. However, while on their date, Jay realizes that the prick he received earlier from the Fangpyre Skeleton's fang began turning him into a Fangpyre. He rushes to the bathroom, and Nya is eventually forced to leave their meals behind as she becomes impatient with the Serpentine activity. Pythor continues looking for the Fangblade inside one of the rides when a crowd of people see the Serpentine digging for it. A man calls the Venomari stupid, to which everyone is sprayed with venom in their eyes and as they begin hallucinating they frantically rush off the ride. The Ninja come to the conclusion that the Venomari must have made the ride seem scary, so they run inside to investigate. Once the Serpentine uncover the Fangblade, the Ninja arrive and confront them, rushing into battle. Although while Zane attempted to show off by using his True Potential ice powers, he accidentally freezes himself and his teammates, allowing the Serpentine to escape. Nya appears in her exo-suit and snatches the Fangblade from them by using a magnet, though sadly the Constrictai quickly catch up to her and pin her down, taking the Fangblade back. Jay arrives on the scene and spots Nya chained up to the roller-coaster, so he hops onto the ride to try and release her. As the ride takes off, Jay desperately starts calling for the Samurai for help. Nya tells Jay that she's the Samurai, and after saying that he shouldn't go out of his way to impress her, she kisses him, which raises his heart rate and reverses the effects of the Fangpyre venom. She then tells him to be himself, and Jay unlocks his True Potential and stops the ride before it reaches a dead end. Double Trouble Wu tricks the evil clones of the Ninja to believe that Lloyd and the Ninja were at Mega Monster Amusement Park. He then attacks them, knowing they are not his students. The Corridor of Elders During the Second Serpentine War, Chen's imposter Anacondrai attacked the amusement park, sending the visitors fleeing and leaving it in disorder. Infamous A news channel announced that Zane caused vandalism at the amusement park. Public Enemy Number One Jay and Cole head to the Amusement Park to learn more about a Djinn, only to realize it was shut down after the incident. After reaching to the park, Cole decides they should check the roller-coaster, where Zane was framed. Using his Lightning, Jay turns on the security monitors to find Nadakhan. The roller-coaster suddenly turns on when Ronin reveals himself, which causes Cole to turn invisible and leave Jay on his own. He quickly climbed onto the roller-coaster to avoid Ronin. When Jay explains the Djinn can shapeshift, Ronin doesn't believe him and joins him on the ride. After a brief chase, Jay drops below to another set of train and Ronin sees the lever to turn the coaster off. After using his Aeroblade to turn the attraction off, Jay falls into a bag held by Ronin. After looking around, Ronin found a trail of funnel cake crumbs, which leads to Cole. After mocking the mercenary, Ronin uses his thermal vision to find and capture the ghost, turning him and the rest of the Ninja to the police. Scavengers After the Ninja brought back the power to Ninjago City, Gayle Gossip informed the citizens the Amusement Park is being under attack by the Vermillion Warriors. A Line in the Sand The Ninja go there to stop the Vermillion from stealing metal. After fighting the Vermillion, the Ninja soon realize two things: the Vermillion are more interested in stealing metal than fighting the Ninja and Jay did not go with the rest of the Ninja. Interior Mega Monster Amusement park contains several lively attractions, including: a ferris wheel, a roller-coaster, a suspended swing ride, the Ghost Train, Whack-a-Snake, Spinning Teacups, Monstertiki and many more. Aside from the rides, there are several eateries throughout the park including Beastyburger, a tea shop, a noodle house, a place selling shrimp, a vendor stocked with cotton candy, and a large oriental-styled restaurant that serves dishes with enormous proportions. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *6. "The Snake King" *8. "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" *56. "Public Enemy Number One" Season 7: The Hands of Time *68. "Scavengers" *69. "A Line in the Sand" Trivia *This is where Jay unlocked his True Potential, as well as the place where Jay and Nya had their first kiss. *Wu sometimes sneaks off to ride the Spinning Teacups. Gallery MM4.png|The park MM5.png MM6.png|The ferris wheel MM2.png|The park's main sign MM1.png|The entrance to the Ghost Train ride MM3.png|The park's main restaurant MM7.png|Interior of the restaurant MM8.png|The park's entrance MM9.png MM10.png MM11.png|The main restaurant's bathroom. MechPark.png|The Samurai Mech next to Beastyburger CptMegaPark.png maxresdefault (12).jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Locations Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:The Final Battle